Just a dream
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know, I can't even breathe It's like I'm looking from a distance Standing in the background Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now. AH
1. Chapter 1

Just a dream

Summary: Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know, I can't even breathe It's like I'm looking from a distance Standing in the background Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now This can't be happening to me This is just a dream.

Chapter 1

"Hi Edward!" I said sitting down on his couch, Edward was 25 and had proposed to me, I had of course said yes. I couldn't believe he was all mine, I was 23 and loved him with all my heart.

"Hello Bella!" he called and came in giving me a peck on the lips. "I got a letter from the army today." He said sitting down next to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Bella. I have to serve." This took me by surprise; I wasn't expecting him to have to go fight.

"What? Why?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"Bella, it's would be my honor to go serve for the military. I want to protect my country." Edward said getting defensive.

"But…" I couldn't speak anymore, he was right it was something he had always dreamed of. "Okay."

"Thanks, for not turning this into a fight." He said and gave me a hug. "I have to go respond to this note." He got up and walked to the phone. I listened to him talk on the phone. "Yes sir. I will. Ok goodbye sir!" he said and hung up. He walked back to me.

"When do you leave?" I asked fingering my ring.

"This weekend." He replied and walked out. He trusted me enough to be left alone in his house. He knew I wouldn't bother anything. But I did this time, I walked up and read the letter.

"Dear Mr. Cullen

We need you to serve in the military please call this number and get the information on when you need to show up."

I put the letter down and started crying. He would be gone for so long. How would we ever get married?

"Oh forgot my jacket." He said walking in. he looked up and saw me crying. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said and he walked over to me.

"Bella I know you better than that. What's wrong?" he asked pulling me into him. He did know me better.

"This letter. Edward when will we ever get married?"

"Bella, don't worry about it. We'll figure out something. Don't worry" he said and started humming the lullaby he wrote for me.

"Ok." I said and gave him a kiss. "Good bye." I said and he walked off. I walked over to his fridge and found a picture of us on his counter. I picked it up and saw that it was the time we went to the carnival when we were teenagers. So much had changed since then. I put it down and opened his fridge. I pulled out some bread and cheese and started eating, he wouldn't mind me taking some of his food. I went and sat in his living room and saw that on top of the TV was a picture we recently took at the mall. I couldn't think about him going into the military, it was constantly on my mind. I decided that I should probably go to work myself and walked out into the drizzling rain.

**_ Friday before Edward goes into the military!_**

"Bella, can we just spend the day together?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"I'm leaving tomorrow!" he whined, he was standing at my door at 11 AM.

"FINE!" I said and walked out.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"How about to the mall? They have the carnival!" I said and he smiled. I would miss that smile.

"Yeah! Sure, let's go. You want some cotton candy?"

"Edward I haven't eaten cotton candy since I was 13."

"Gasp!" he yelled, he had picked that up from me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and tickled him.

"You making fun of me?" I yelled and tickled him more.

"Of course not! I would never do that to my girlfriend!" he yelled and pulled me to the ground and started tickling me on my stomach!

"Edward! Stop!" I yelled through laughter.

"Why?" he yelled and let me up. I laughed so hard that I was crying.

"You have a red face." I noted and he started laughing some more. I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too. You better keep in contact!" I said and pushed him.

"Oh you know I was thinking about losing touch all together!" he said and my face must have been funny because he started laughing. "I was kidding."

"Oh." Was all I said. "Let's go to the mall!" I grabbed his hand and we walked off to the carnival hand in hand. It was so perfect.

At the carnival he won me a stuffed panda bear.

"I love it!" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I told you I could get it!" he said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, after $10!" I said and wrapped my arm around him. "But I don't care! Thank you!"

"Yeah, you should win me something!" he said and walked over to the hardest booth. It was the one where you had to get a bouncy ball into a bottle.

"This one really?" I asked

"Yes you can do it!" he yelled and pushed me forward.

"The little lady wanna try her luck?" the man at the booth asked.

"She sure does!" Edward yelled and bought me 5 bouncy balls. "You can do it!" he said rubbing my arms. I threw the first bouncy balls at a bottle and missed.

"Oh try again!" the man said.

"You can do it!" Edward said. I tried again and missed. "Keep trying!" Edward yelled rubbing my back.

"I can't do it!" I complained and turned to him. He made me face the bottles again and handed me my third ball.

"You can do it!" he was still holding the third ball. "Third times the charm?" he asked and I nodded.

"Third times the charm!" I replied and threw the ball and made it into a bottle.

"You did it!" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up and spinning me around.

"She sure did. What's her prize?" the man asked.

"The heart!" I said and got it. "Here you go!" I said and handed it to Edward.

"Thanks!" he said and wrapped his arm around my neck. "Let's go!" he said and pulled me off.

"Well have you had enough fun for the day?" I asked and he smiled.

"Nope!"

"Nope?"

"Come on!" he said grabbing my hand and pulled me along. I finally saw what he was pulling us to.

"A painter?" I asked a little annoyed. "Really?"

"Yeah, we can get a portrait of us. I want a picture of us." He said

"Why not just take a picture?" I asked and he looked hurt.

"Because! I have tons of pictures!" he said acting like a little kid.

"Okay come on!" I said and we went to the painter.

"Pretty lady!" he said.

"Thanks!" I said and Edward and I sat down. Edward has his arm around my waist and my head was lying on his shoulder. 30 minutes later Edward paid the painter and got the picture.

"Can we get some cotton candy for old times sake?"

"Edward it's really hot! Can't we go swimming?"

"nah, let's just go home." He said and pulled me along. We walked by a lake and people that walked past mumbled things like, "Remember when we were in love like that?" I saw that the lake wasn't dangerous so I decided to have some fun with Edward.

"Hey can I hold everything?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah sure." Making sure he had nothing left I pushed him into the lake. He came up and gasped. "What was that for?"

"Cause it's hot!" I said and started running. He jumped out and ran after me, he caught up and grabbed me.

"Edward no!" I yelled seeing what he was going to do. He pushed me into the river right when a policeman was walking by.

"You shouldn't treat her that way sir." The police officer said and I held back laughing. Edward didn't say anything but when the police officer was out of hearing I started laughing.

"You are so mean Bella." Edward said taking his shirt off and jumping in. "I love you." He said and splashed water at me. I went underwater and grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him in.

"That's why you love me! Because I'm so mean!" I said when we both got up.

"Let's go." Edward said getting out and not bothering to put his shirt back on, he was so cruel to young single girls. He walked me to my house and kissed me lightly.

"Come over for dinner." He said, it wasn't a question.

"I will." I said and he walked off. I wouldn't even let myself think about the next day, I was living in the moment.

A/N: Like? Should I continue? I was going to make this a one-shot, but after writing I may make it a little longer, maybe 5 chapters at the most. Maybe 4. it won't be long like my other stories. Anyway I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a dream

Summary: Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know, I can't even breathe It's like I'm looking from a distance Standing in the background Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now This can't be happening to me This is just a dream.

Chapter 2

"I'm going to miss you!" I said hugging Edward. He was leaving today for the military; it was going to be horrible without him.

"I'll miss you too! But at least we'll have memories! Like when you pushed me into the lake yesterday!" he laughed, I laughed too. That was pretty funny.

"Yeah, and the picture you had painted of us." I said

"The picture doesn't do you justice." He said and leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck my face was buried in his chest.

"Come on!" the guy driving the bus full of guys yelled.

"I gotta go. I love you." He said and gave me another kiss. He let go and ran off to the bus, he jumped on and yelled out the window. "WHEN I GET BACK, WE'LL GET MARRIED!"

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled back at him. He blew me a kiss and I smiled, I would miss him and the comforts he gave me. I watched as the bus drove off. I felt empty now that he was gone. I walked back in and looked at the pictures of us. I picked up the picture of us when we were little and just friends. I put the picture down and walked to his room. His bed still smelled of him, I laid down and got the scent in and cried. Cried about how unfair it was that he had to go into the military. Cried about how he should be here, with me. We should have been planning our wedding.

On Thursday I suffered it had been almost a week since Edward left and I hadn't gotten a single call or letter.

"Bella, calm down. I'm sure Edward will contact you soon." Alice said; Alice was Edward's little sister. Alice lived with their parents still but Edward had moved out a long time ago before I even met him.

"I know Alice. It's just I was expecting him to call by now." I told her; we were sitting in my living room and I was holding a picture of Edward.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"You're right Alice." I said and sighed. "I just wish he would call or write!" I complained and Alice turned the TV on to some reality show. I sat there and just stared at the TV for a few minutes when my phone rang.

"HELLO?" I asked

"Would you like to take a call from Iraq?" the operator asked, she sounded very bored.

"Yes, Yes!" I screamed into the phone and started sitting straight.

"Hold on a second." The operator said.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice on the other end and started crying.

"Oh Edward! It's so good to hear your voice again! I was so worried that something had happened to you!" I almost yelled into the phone.

"Are you crying?" he asked me

"I can't help it!"

"Okay, I was thinking maybe when I get back we could get married on Valentines Day." Edward said.

"Valentines day? That's perfect Edward! When are you coming back?" I asked

"I don't know Bells. Listen I have to go. I'll write if I get a chance. I love you." He said

"I love you too! Goodbye" I said and hung up. I looked at Alice who was still watching the TV. "Edward and I decided to get married on Valentines Day when he comes back." This perked her up.

"REALLY? That's amazing! It's so romantic. When is he coming back?"

"I don't know. He doesn't either." I said and sighed. " I wish I could've talked to him longer."

"You wanna go somewhere?"

"Not really." I said and Alice got up and sighed.

"Well I'm gonna go Bella. He'll be back before you know it. And not in a casket!"

"You think so?"

"I know so! Give me a hug."

"Bye Alice." I said and stood up and gave her a hug

"Bye Bells! Call me if you get any information." She said and walked out. I sat there and turned the TV off. I decided to take a nap; I was kind of tired. I dreamed about a wedding but suddenly the flowers turned to black and the dress turned to black. The girl turned to a mirror and I saw it was me. I woke up gasping.

"It was just a dream!" I yelled at myself in the mirror. I splashed some cool water on my face and stared at myself in the mirror. I walked down and opened my fridge and made a sandwich. I turned the TV on and turned to Entertainment Tonight. They were talking about the new Transformers movie. Then they went to the Proposal with Sandra Bullock. It had got the top spot in Box Office. I switched to Because of Winn-Dixie, a classic movie.

"Bella?" Alice asked. She was standing over me and it was dark outside.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came over to see if you wanted to eat some of this cobbler that Esme made." She said going to the table. "But you were asleep when I got here."

"Really?" I asked getting up.

"You know earlier I took a nap after you left and I had this really bad dream."

"What was it about?" she asked getting some spoons. I walked up to the table.

"Well it was about a wedding, my wedding." I paused and looked up at her she was staring at me intently. "The flowers turned to black and then the dress did too. But the girl turned to a mirror and that's when I found out it was me. Alice something bad is going to happen! I just know it!" I said and started crying. Alice got up and walked to me.

"Bella he will come back alright! You will marry him and have children and think back to this day and laugh about it!" Alice said, she didn't make me believe it. I had a feeling that Edward wouldn't call again.

A/N: Well how is it? Do you like it? I really hope so. The next chapter will be the last one. I know you don't want it to end but I couldn't think of anything to do for this chapter that's why it is so short. I even keep listening to Just a Dream for some inspiration. Well anyway I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter but could you get me to 7 reviews? 10 would be awesome! Anyway remember next chapter will be the last one. if you haven't listened to Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood then listen to it and you will fall in love with it!


	3. Chapter 3

Just a dream

Summary: Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know, I can't even breathe It's like I'm looking from a distance Standing in the background Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now This can't be happening to me This is just a dream.

Chapter 3: The end

"Ms. Swan?" I heard the knock on my door at 11 AM. I was cooking breakfast and was really happy. I thought my dream was just me being paranoid. I took the eggs off and went and opened the door.

"Yes?" I said; a guy was standing there in a motorcycle jacket. He had short black hair and dark eyes. He stood very tall.

"Hello Bella. I'm Sergeant Black." He said and my breathing became irregular. "I was friends with your Fiancé."

"Was?" I asked barely breathing.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said and his eyes were sorry.

"What happened?" I asked and couldn't help myself; the tears spilled over.

"We were walking around and a sniper got him."

"NO!" I yelled and Sergeant Black gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. He loved you more than anything. He constantly talked about you." He looked back at his motorcycle. "I have some things he wanted you to have if he didn't make it back." I walked inside and left the door open; Sergeant Black walked back to his motorcycle. I reached for the phone and dialed in Alice's number.

"Can your family come over now?" I asked listening to my voice it sounded dead.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked

"Just come over."

"We'll be there soon!" she said and hung up. Sergeant black walked in with a bag.

"My name's Jake by the way. This was everything he carried with him." He handed it to me and I opened it. Inside was the picture that was painted of us. I took it out and looked at it. Tears spilled onto Edward's lovely face. "Do you mind?" Jake asked and turned the TV on. It was on the news and they were talking about Edward's death and another solider who didn't make it home. When Jake saw what it was about he cut it off. I pulled out something else from Edward's bag; it was a note. "He wanted you to read that." I opened it and began reading it.

"Bella, if you are reading this it probably means I'm dead. My luck huh? I want you to be happy; don't worry about me. I'm in Heaven in a better place. Don't think you've gotten rid of me yet! When you get up here I'll show you around ok? I love you more than you could ever imagine. Be happy. Edward"

I folded the note and pulled the last thing out of his bag, dog tags. "Private Edward Cullen. Blood Type B." I fingered them and held them close to my heart.

"I can't believe he's gone." I whispered and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Yeah, he was a good man." Jake whispered and looked down. The door flung open and Edward's family came in. Esme was first her face was stained with tears.

"Oh my baby! I can't believe he's gone!" she yelled and pulled me into a hug.

"He talked about his family all the time, most of all he talked about Bella." Jake said looking at me.

"Who are you?" Alice asked

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself to ya'll. I'm Sergeant Black, I was good friends with Edward." Jake said shaking everyone's hand.

"I'm Esme, his mom. That's Carlisle his dad; Emmett was Edward's brother, Emmett's wife Rosalie. Jasper and Alice Edward's sister and brother-in-law." Esme said introducing everyone to Jake.

"Um… I hate delivering this kind of news. I've had a bunch of my friends die in the service." Jake said and something snapped.

"So it's not that big of a deal, Edward was just another one to add to the list of friends who died?" I asked and ran to my room.

"Bella!" Esme called and ran after me. I sat on my bed and buried my face in my hands. "Bella?" Esme knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I said and cried into my pillow.

"Bella, I know what your going through! He was my son, my first-born. I loved him more than you can imagine. When he moved out it hurt but I still loved him." She said and stroked my hair.

"It's just I had a dream and I knew something bad would happen to him. But Alice convinced me it was just a dream, that I was paranoid. I agreed with her and this morning I had gotten it out of my mind. Then this…." I trailed off and started crying again.

"Honey, I know it hurts. But you can't blame that young man down there." she said and pointed downstairs.

"I know, I just snapped. I'm still in shock I guess." I said

"Honey, you were always like my daughter. Ever since we met you I knew you would take good care of my Edward. Don't think about your life without him right now. Think about how much fun you had with him. He called me a few days ago, ya'll were going to get married on Valentines Day?"

"Yeah, his idea. I loved the idea. You know last Friday we went to the carnival at the mall." I looked over at the panda he won me and I picked it up. "He won me this. I won him a heart, it was red, it had the word 'Love' on it. He did like it. I should have gone and gotten cotton candy like he wanted. But I didn't want to cause it seemed childish!" I started crying at the end and Esme put her arms around me and soothed me.

"I know, but he was happy with you." She pushed me away to where she could see my face. "Bella, when he talked to me you were always in the conversation. He didn't want to be with anyone else but you."

"I know, but still…."

"Bella, don't think about what you should have done." She wiped the tears off my face, "Now go downstairs and tell that sergeant that you're sorry."

"Okay, thank you Esme." I said and gave her a hug. We walked down and I was still crying. Jake was sitting on the couch talking with Alice.

"Sergeant Black?" he looked up. "I'm sorry. I was just mad."

"It's okay." He said and started talking to Alice again.

"When's the funeral?" Emmett asked; I had been wondering that too but I was too nervous to ask.

"They're flying his body home tomorrow. So probably Wednesday." Jake said looking down. I looked and saw Alice crying. Everything had changed in the blink of an eye. Edward was dead; I was left alone. His family lost their brother and oldest son. Life was not fair. He should have been with us, alive. Laughing, and planning our wedding.

The funeral

I walked to the funeral, we were having it outside, and Edward would have loved it. His casket was at the end of the walkway, it was silver and the folded flag was on top of it.

"Ms. Swan?" I turned around and saw a short guy in a military uniform. "I am so sorry. I'm Mike Newton; I was a Private like him. That's how we became friends. He loved you so much. But I'm sure Sergeant Black has told you that." He said looking down.

"Yes he has. Thank you though." I said and put my hand on his hand.

"Well I better go take my seat." He said and walked off. I was standing at the gate entrance. I couldn't make myself go forward.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Alice running toward me. "Oh Bella!" she cried. She looked beautiful in her black dress. I saw the rest of her family behind her.

"Bella, how are you holding up honey?" Esme asked.

"I'm okay." I said my voice shaking.

"You don't have to pretend Bella." Rosalie said and gave me a hug.

"We should go sit down. You coming Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Not yet." I said and they walked off. I saw them sit down in the front row. I started walking down the path and listened to the song playing. It was just a dream by Carrie Underwood. I asked them to play it, because it reminded me of me right now.

"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah"

I was at the casket and the military guns shot over the casket and the preacher got up.

"Let us pray." We bowed our heads. "Please bless this young mans family as they go through this tough time. Heal this hurt. help this young widow's heart. Amen."

"Amen." We all repeated and raised our heads. I was still standing at the Casket. They played the song again and everyone went out to their cars. I stayed there fingering the casket. I went to my car and grabbed the panda bear. I placed it by where they were burying him and stood there looking at the tombstone.

"Edward Cullen.

1984-2009

Beloved son, boyfriend, and friend.

We'll miss you Eddie!"

I sighed and walked slowly back to my car. I slipped the key in and drove to Edward's house. The door was open to his two-story house; I let myself in and walked around. I fingered every little thing he had touched. That's when I stopped and looked at something on the counter. The letter. I walked over to it and picked it up. Anger grew inside me, why did he have to go? He was young? He shouldn't have had to fight! I screamed and tore the letter up. I went to his fridge and picked the picture up of us when we were teenagers. I grabbed it and took it with me; I needed it.

"Bella!" I looked up and saw Alice. "What are you doing?"

"I needed some things. You don't mind do you?" I asked and she smiled weakly.

"Of course not. I came for the same reason." She said and walked around.

"I'm going to go up to his room and get some things." I said and she nodded. I walked up slowly and opened his door. Inside on his chair next to the window was the heart that I won him. I grabbed it and squeezed it. I went to his closet and grabbed his favorite shirt. I would wear it. I also grabbed the shirt that he wore that Friday when I pushed him into the river. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Goodbye Edward." I said and walked out with two shirts and the heart. I smiled when I heard the wind blow almost as a response to my goodbye. I walked out with a hole in my heart.

A/N: Well that's the end. I had to write this at different times because every time I would write it I would want to cry. Like right now I just typed the ending and I want to cry. Anyway I hoped you liked it. And now if you have any ideas for new stories I could write please tell me. I'm going to finish my other stories soon. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing this story. Hope it didn't make you cry to much.


End file.
